1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with construction toy assemblies and more particularly to a pivot structure as well as to a pivot joint of which the pivot structure is a component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction toy assemblies make use, in large part, of standard brick-like units that all have the same general features. They are hollow plastic members comprising parallelepiped rectangular bodies formed with hollow construction plugs projecting from one face only; the end of the body opposite the plug face being open to permit the insertion of like construction units. Some of these units are made for wheel mounting and others shaped to achieve angular connections or the like. Attempts are constantly made to increase the interest in these construction assemblies by diversifying the possibilities of this game, particularly by introducing new ingenious devices.